That's Ever Been Mine
by 21angle
Summary: Andie loves Damon. Damon's confused. What really happened between the couple, before Andie's death? Come along for the short journey. (Scene's are added for dramatic affect, along with 1 smut scene) Songfic.


Ok so this is my first one shot, so take it easy on me. I've never written or attempted one as I've always been a series kind of girl. I have read many, so I'm hoping what I've observed from others will rub off on me. We'll see, anyway I have always wondered why no one ever attempted this so I'm glad I thought of it first! This will be a one shot of Damon and Andie's short journey up until the point of her death. I'll add some scenes because you know although I want this to be serious with Andie's thoughts and feelings; it needs at least one smut scene, right? So this will be from her point of view and will show everything her and Damon have ever done and with an extra scene or two; too really showcase their little relationship. Also I was gonna call it Losing Your Memory but I thought I'd be more original by making a song fic, but with something different that'd no one would expect. And once I chose the song it gave me the perfect dialogue about how I wanted this story to play out. Sorry about the jumping from scene to scene but it's supposed to show the majority of their story which means all the emotional build up, up until the end- Andie's death. Let me know your thoughts in a review.

* * *

Damon and Andie one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own the song lyrics.

* * *

That's Ever Been Mine

She didn't know how it had started, turning from checking out a hot guy at the bar to sitting in his tub getting drained of her blood. To being his fuck buddy, his blood bag, to sitting on a ledge contemplating life…literally. She knew death was near, she wasn't stupid. She understood that Stefan was high on blood and was out of his right mind…didn't make it any less painful. Didn't make it any less scary, she wanted to tell him that even though he never would feel the same she loved him so much it hurt. She cared about him even though he was obviously in love with another woman. She wanted to tell him that she accepted him being a vampire, that he made her heart skip a beat; not in fear, but in lust and love. That he had been the best she'd ever had. That someone did car for him; even if his heart and head were somewhere else. The moments they had together when they were joined as one…they were real. She wanted Damon Salvatore to know that he was the best thing that had ever been hers….

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

"So my friend wants to meet you, Damon Salvatore this is-"Jenna started but Damon (as usual) butted in.

"I know you…you're the news lady" He said tiredly looking at her from the brim of his glass.

Andie ignored his less than interested look and kept the tight smile on her face "Um…yah, Andie Star" She introduced herself.

She loved his face; strong cheek bones and jaw muscles. Perfect, white straight teeth, that didn't really get showed as his face usually supported a cocky smirk that showed not teeth. Pale, fair skin that was absolutely flawless. But her favorite the never-ending pool of blue ocean orbs, that she was sure if she was given the proper chance, she'd end up staring into until her eyes burned. She knew for sure that he was the hottest man to ever walk the planet and she could only guess what a lover he was looking like that.

"Nice to meet you." She added. The atmosphere quickly turned even more awkward as Damon avoided his eyes and took another sip of his drink. Neither knew what to say; she could tell Damon wasn't to interested but she had always been a fighter. When she wanted something, she went and got it. So why should this time be any different? In fact, looking that amazing she knew he'd be fantastic; that only made her wanna fight harder.

"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" She asked hopefully as her smile began to hurt her face so she loosened it slightly.

Damon got off his stool slightly before looking down his glass and then returning his gaze to her. "My glass is all full, thanks Andie." Damon said in a slightly bored, unapologetic tone. The smile quickly fell from her lips as he walked away from her without another word, over to a beautiful brunet who glanced at her from the corner of her eye before talking quietly to him.

Andie sighed after telling Jenna she'd see her later after asking her to give her number to Damon…just in case. Jenna warned her that she was wasting her time with him but eventually complied to give it to him anyway.

_Do you remember sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

By night-time; she had found herself naked in his house, having a bubble bath. How she ended up here? He had given her a telephone ring for a little fun; she knew she couldn't resist…even though deep down a part of her knew she was probably a rebound for some lucky girl…most likely the girl…Elena. She envied the girl, was quite jealous of her even; the thought alone made her sick. How could she be jealous of a 17-year-old child? But then again why wouldn't she be? Elena was beautiful, and popular; most likely a sweet, smart girl. Most likely head cheerleader and homecoming queen. Andie knew there was no competition as she had already lost; the immature little girl had captured the heart of the stunning broken creature that was curled up with her…kissing her neck affectionately.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I can't believe you called me," She admitted as she ran a soapy hand across his back soothingly. "I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number."

The sound of his kisses mingled in with the soft music playing in the background. She recognized it as Ryan Star's, _Your Losing Your Memory_. It soothed her farther; as she allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." He purred pulling back from her with a small smirk.

She could tell that his words had a double meaning behind them; but chose to ignore it and accept the compliment anyway.

"Mmm, thank you" She smiled slightly running her hands up his chest looking down for a minute in thought as her murmured a small "Mmhmm"

"So what do you want; Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?" She smirked as he ran his strong hands over her shoulders repeatedly. She enjoyed the loving attention he gave her body; he was firm and gentle. She liked that a lot.

He hummed slightly doing a seductive thing with his eyes; watching as they widened slightly "Not that tall" He informed her bringing his lips to her cheek in a warm kiss brushing his nose along her cheek and her own nose as he pulled away to lean against his side of the bathtub. She giggled at his comment before doing the same; playing with the bubbles. She looked down knowing she missed the warmth of him immediately.

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded

You said we'll never make our parents' mistakes

He huffed as he leaned back showing off his amazing chess "I need a distraction."

Andie played with the bubbles near her breast as she giggled "You can booty call me anytime you want." She offered. But she knew it was a lie, she knew in the end she'd fall for him. She knew in the end she'd get hurt when he dumped her on her ass brokenhearted, but she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

"See…the whole thing is, Ms. Sexy Reporter Girl-"He smirked as she laughed. "-I have a problem I need help with…it's really messing with my mind." She watched as he frowned slightly swirling the wine in his glass.

"Oh…well tell me about it," She said. She figured maybe if she worked hard enough she could get him over the little girl and move to her corner.

He sighed lightly as he took a sip of his wine glass as he shrugged annoyed slapping his hand against the side of the tub "I'm in love with a woman I can never have, Andie" He admitted.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at him before sighing; she reached over and grabbed the wine glass before replying "I knew it, I know how to pick 'em," Sarcastically. His eyes met hers at that.

"So why can't you have her, she's with another man I assume." She said in a slightly bored tone.

He frowned harder annoyed at the mention of his brother, "Well yah, but that's not the point," 'Then what is the point Damon?' She thought annoyed

As if reading her thoughts her answer soon came "The point is I'm in love with her, and it's driving me crazy- I'm not in control." He admitted downing the rest of the wine in one go.

She couldn't quite comprehend how can a man so beautiful was so broken, couldn't the girl, Elena; see what she was doing to him? She had turned what most likely was an amazing man into a broken piece of shell. She wanted to re-make him and change him into what fit her situation; Andie knew that was the problem. Elena was a child who couldn't love him the way he needed, no deserved to be loved. She was a little girl who lost her parents to young, who barely knows how to love herself let alone a passionate grown man. He needed to move on and she'd help him as long as he allowed, for as long as she could.

_We got nothing figured out_

_When is it hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

"So what, you don't trust yourself around her?" She asked amused with a small smile. 'This is ridiculous, why am I involving myself in this web of drama?' She thought to herself 'Oh wait, I'm a reporter I feed on drama' She reminded herself

"I don't trust myself around anyone Andie," But the way he said it was so, deep and creepy. "I'm bad Andie, I do things." He said

'And their goes the hot mystery appeal' She thought bored. He was really taking away his amazing sex appeal with his sob story.

"I kill people." He declared. She smiled brightly at the joke waiting for him to start laughing, but as he looked up at her she realized her was _dead_ serious no pun intended.

The smile quickly fell from her face as he sat up and held her looking her in the eye, her back met the tub as she scooted up to get away from him, "Don't be afraid…you're okay." He compelled her.

She didn't understand how but it worked, suddenly all the fear and confusion was buried. She knew she still felt it, it just wasn't the same. It was so hard to explain as she felt many emotions go through her at once except a few weren't allowed to be expressed for the time being.

"Why do you kill people?" She asked slowly, afraid if she talked to loud or fast her throat might betray her.

Damon sighed "Because I like it," He admitted as he mouth did a cute little side frown "It's in my nature, it's who I am." He declared a hint of longing in his voice.

He was deprived of being himself all for this _one_ girl.

"But then I have to stay together to protect her, and she wants me to be the better man, which I means I can't be who I am." He rambled off his list of problems to her.

'God he has little girl issues.' She thought. She knew her reporter instincts hadn't failed her, she knew Elena was trying to change him. She couldn't handle a guy like Damon Salvatore. He was capable of giving too much passion and love, that a innocent little girl like her could handle. She was trying to get into adult hood, and clearly they had some weird supernatural shit going on seeming as he kills people and is able to change thoughts and emotions.

"Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" He asked defeated with an annoyed, frustrated look on his face. She felt sorry for him, he couldn't be himself because he was too busy trying to be someone else- _that_ was the problem.

"Maybe this is who you are now," Andie offered "Love does that Damon, It changes us." She saw his eyes flicker as he listened to her words.

Damon shook his head repeatedly the frown still in place before he quipped "Just stop talking," She giggled at this, although it had hurt a bit.

"Just kiss me," He said as he pulled her up looping a hand around the back of her neck pulling her to him as he looked her in the eye pointedly "Be my distraction." He then crashed his lips to hers as they shared a fiery kiss filled with lust and passion.

She wondered if he felt what she felt as their lips moved together as one. She felt lust, warmth, comfort all these unbelievable emotions that had her whirling; Andie wondered if she was becoming bipolar.

Andie closed her eyes in pleasure as he placed hot open mouthed kisses, along her neck before she felt the most excruciating pain in her neck. The piercing fangs cutting through her skin like a knife, she could feel him suck the blood out of the wound he had pierced. Her questions had been answered- he was a vampire. And as she felt his outstretched jaw around her shoulder as wide as Jaws sucking out her blood, she had a feeling that this was only the beginning…

* * *

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

"I'm late, this is such a crazy day." She sighed scrambling down the steps and putting on her jacket simultaneously as she stood in front of the mirror, checking her appearance – making damn sure it was flawless.

"I'm covering the historical society hi-tea" She announced

"Ooh, thrilling." Damon said sarcastically waving his hands in the air dramatically for show.

"Yeah, it's for some visiting writer. He's writing some book on small town Virginia. It's a big snooze" She added looping her arm through Damon's as they walked around the house to the door.

"A writer?" Damon asked as Andie mumbled a "Mhmm"

"What's his name?" Andie thought for a moment trying to recall the snooze fest's name. "Uhh, Elijah Smith." She nodded

"Smith." He scoffed as he found that stupid "Uhuh" She nodded "He's using Smith?" He asked sarcastically as he began to wrap the scarf around her sore neck.

"You have your story straight in your mind right?" It hurt that he didn't trust her with his secret without using his…compulsion mind control shit, on her.

"I can't say that you bit me, or that you drank my blood. Only that you we hit it off and I really like you" She recited before turning serious. "You are terrific, though. You're sweet, you're funny, you're honest-"She was cut off my Damon holding her head still to compel her.

"And you're falling hard." He finished for her. "You could be the one." She said in a monotone voice. Though he didn't need to know that was actually feeling those things, without the help of his compulsion.

"Perfect," Damon smiled as he led her out the door just in time as Alaric pulled up getting out of his own car. "Have a great day at work, honey" He smirked pecking her lips for show. "Mwah" She kissed back as she walked out "Oh, hey Alaric!" She then turned back to Damon "Later" She swore he heart skipped a beat at his little wave before she turned around and got into her car driving off to the station.

'That man will be the end of me…' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Hi…you came" Andie greeted cutting Jenna off. "Hi" Damon smirked leaning on for a short kiss. "Hi" She repeated against his lips kissing back before the pulled apart. Jenna accessed the situation with a shocked look and raised eye brow "Thanks for introducing us, Jenna" He thank half- heartedly before walking away to chat to more people. Andie sighed wantonly "Wow."

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked sipping on his bourbon, his 'girlfriend' tucked into his side; in a boot at the girl.

"No it was…boring; course Jenna thinks he's charming" He sighed mockingly.

Damon scanned over his face with a slight smirk "You sound jealous" Damon pointed out "Doesn't he sound, jealous?" He asked her

She nodded in agreement amused "Kinda do"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric said his eyes flashing over to Andie in a non subtle way.

She inwardly sighed and huffed annoyed, she could be trusted damit!

"Andie?" He asked with raised eye brows before a smug smirk went on his lips

"She's been compelled not to bulge my secrets out." He announced to him wrapping and arm around her pulling her in for a short kiss. "Mmm, my lips are sealed." She promised kissing him again. They both moaned contently at that while Alaric looked at them strangely-

"This is just too weird." He shook his head. Damon rolled his eyes as Andie just smiled without a care in the world.

They continued talking about what they'd do in the Elijah situation when the devil himself showed up with Jenna. The group chatted briefly before Alaric said "As much as I'd like to continue this, I have papers to grade." He threw a few bills on the table as he began to get up.

"You know we should continue this…let's have a dinner party." Andie smiled. Damon thought that over, he knew it'd be the perfect place to off the original ass hole. Andie knew that this would be a way to spend more time with Damon and get on his good side.

"Ooh… my girl, full of good ideas." He smiled before offering to host and giving the option of doing it that night.

After Andie agreed and Alaric and Jenna settled their issues; Elijah agreed as it would be suspicious if he declined.

"I'd be a pleasure." He smiled

"Great." Damon said with fake positivity; when really all he wanted to do was wipe Elijah off the face of the earth.

Andie felt apprehensive as she was now playing with fire…but it was for Damon; and she'd do just about anything for him- that's just the way it was.

"Hmm…what's that?" Andie hummed after Alaric left to help Jenna with the wine.

"Desert" Damon smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"Elijah's stronger than me, he's faster than me…it's all about the element of surprise." Damon informed her.

"Aww…that's too bad. I like him, he's very old school, classy" She smiled dreamily. '_That's the type of man you should be with, not guys who don't give a damn about you!'_ Her head screamed.

"And that is why you should suggest the men take their after dinner drinks in here, while you do coffee with the girls in the kitchen." Damon said walking past her to hide the dagger.

Andie cringed at that; he was telling her what to do, bossing her around like a lap dog. '_And what a loyal lap dog you are' _She thought to herself.

"Umm, that's a little to sexist for me." She said half-heartedly offended.

Damon sighed bored turning around he quipped "Please, stop talking."

Although a part of her wanted to slap him silly for treating her like _his bitch_ or something; she thought she'd better not and stay on his good side. So instead she put on her ditzy air head smile and looked away as the doorbell rang.

This was gonna be some party…..

~,~,~,~

"Because they were witches." Jenna said skeptically with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Hmm, but there's no tangible proof, that there were witches in Salem." Andie shook her head as she sipped her wine.

"Andie's a journalist, big on facts." Damon boasted almost proudly; Andie glanced at him slightly surprised by the gesture, but he simply winked at her. Though the simple thing caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

Elijah then began to explain how the witches were burned; tied to stakes, lit on fire, then burned to their death. Half were witches and half weren't simply accused innocent woman burned. Not to mention human sympathizers burned for treason.

The air in the room was thick but light all up to the end of the dinner, Damon suggested the gentlemen take their drinks to the study. Andie knew what he was planning and was sure Alaric was catching on as well. Damon and Elijah moved to get their alcoholic beverages while John and Ric stood back to help clean up the dinner table. Andie inwardly rolled her eyes wondering why they were cleaning up _**Damon's**_ dinner table at _**his**_ fucking party. Manners dude.

After awhile Alaric got a phone call to which he listened to with wide eyes; and after suggesting desert he grabbed Andie to help him get Elijah out of the study to explain his call to Damon.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric announced breathlessly from all of the running he'd just done to locate them. He crossed his arms over his lean chest and pasted a fake smile on his face although he was pissed knowing that Damon had obviously lied and planned to kill Elijah before he interrupted.

"Elijah," Andie smiled holding out her hand gracefully to the charming man.

"Miss Star" He mused seductively with a head tilt as he advanced toward her holding out his glass to Damon who grabbed it and downed it annoyed. He grabbed her and twirled her causing her to gasp in shock as he pulled her out of the study with a small smirk on his face.

"Ok, so I know this is a social thing- but I, I would really like to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie smiled at him clasping her hands together once they sat down.

"And I'd love to answer." He smiled back at her as an annoyed Alaric and pissed off Damon joined them.

"Oh, that's so great." She smiled before requesting that Ric get her bag. As he continued searching with no luck she decided to lend him a hand. As she returned ready to ask him some questions her voice was quickly cut off by the heart stopping scream of pain falling from Elijah's graying lips, as Alaric plunged the life threatening dagger through the back of the dining chair, through his back and into his non beating heart of 1,000 years.

Andie gasped as she, John, and Damon jumped from their seats as they watched him gasp his last breaths as he shook in agony of the white oak ash now traveling through his blood stream; slowly killing him.

Everyone stared at Ric in shock as he'd just killed one of the most powerful creatures on earth, they were even more shocked by the simple words that came out of his mouth next, "Now get rid of him, before Jenna comes back with dessert."

And it was safe to say that Andie, Damon and John had a new sense of respect for the history teacher. He was obviously more than a gruff yet handsome face; he was secretly bad ass. Though it shouldn't have been a shocker seeming he was a teacher by day and vampire hunter at night; not to mention his nifty little eternity ring. Alaric Saltzman was definitely more than what meets the eye…

* * *

_(Skip a few days to the night of the dance, after Damon tells Elena he will ALWAYS choose her. Obviously we saw her the next morning, or next episode so he must have called her right? Can anyone say booty call?_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Oh good you're here." Damon said as Andie strolled in his bedroom. He was laying in nothing but black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, the rest of his skin very much visible for her viewing pleasure.

She sighed before quipping "Yes, as requested" sarcastically.

"C'mere," He motioned her to come sit next to him.

She rolled her eyes at him but decided to oblige him anyway and kicked off her knee high boots snuggling into him. She'd come in a hurry since he said he needed her presence desperately; she'd thrown on skinny jeans and button up red shirt and her boots. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent she'd grown to love and crave. She was starting rely on him in her life by just being himself; as was he, for the gentle comfort she provided. They had a sort of routine he'd get the affection and love he craved from her and she'd pretend he felt the same way about her. Both knew it was wrong and completely unhealthy to live in this fantasy world; even if it only lasted for an hour or two. They simply didn't care because in those hours they we happy; and that's all that mattered.

"Can you make love to me?" Damon whispered shocking her. He'd never been anything but rough, hard and sexy during their trysts; and she was fine with that- most guys either treated her like china or a piece of dirt. He was kind of in the middle, never quite sappy; he was rough and exotic yet gentle he'd never harm her or do anything she didn't want.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, Damon." She whispered back honestly "I don't like seeing you in pain, emotional or physical. You already know that." She sighed.

"That's why I need you, baby" He whispered brokenly "Take the pain away." She felt anger bubble up inside of her looking at his obviously broken heart; he'd been emotionally abused one too many times and was close to snapping. She knew as she was the only person he could rely on at the moment, that it was her duty to assure he got the help he needed. And if that meant making sweet, passionate love to him; well let's just say she was on board.

"Ok, just show me what you're looking for." She said and in a flash she was on her back with the sad vampire hovering above her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her back side pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back just as softly; it was obvious to her that he needed the tender and affection she had to offer.

"Andie" He moaned softly as she snuck her tongue in between the seam of his lips. Hers moved with his in the silkiest of ways creating a fluttering in both of their stomachs. Damon tangled his fingers in her golden locks and pulled her even closer, if possible. He deepened the kiss, kissing her harder with some of the skill he'd acquired over the years. If Andie had to describe the kiss in a few words it'd most likely be sensual, sexy, loving, soft and warm. Damon lowered her rather into the mattress; he nudged her legs open so he could lie between them as they kissed. Damon reluctantly pulled away from her to unbutton her blouse quickly. Once that was done he pushed it down her shoulders and with her help he threw it behind his head so it landed in a heap on the floor. Damon stared at her body that was bare beside the black lacy bra and skin tight skinny jeans. He unbuttoned them and dragged them down her legs; he loved her skin. It wasn't pale but it wasn't exactly tan either; the last he wanted to see was olive skin. He caressed her thigh and legs as he pulled them down. He stared down at her bra and panty clad body that got him hard immediately." Il bello, Andie" He whispered in Italian_.(Your beautiful)_ In truth he thought she could pass for Italian from a glance she had to skin complexion and she had similar personalities to Italian girls he knew growing up. "Il tuo corpo mi fa impazzire, ti voglio" He whispered honestly. _(Your body drives me crazy, I want you)_ Although his words in general were sensual he really did mean them. He thought she truly was gorgeous inside and out like a goddess; and just wished he would have fell for her before Elena. He felt incapable to properly love anyone because he was so hung over a girl who didn't and wouldn't want him…ever. "Mi dispiace tanto per farti del male, tu meriti di meglio. Il tuo come una principessa, una dea, una regina." He complimented her as he kissed her neck hotly he enjoyed her scent and he blood added to it; she smelled intoxicating and mouth-watering. (_I'm so sorry for hurting you, you deserve better. You're like a princess, a goddess, a queen.)_ Andie felt tears gather in her eyes as she knew what he was saying. She had taken Italian as an elective for fun in college as she had always hoped she'd get to visit on day. She was a little rusty but in their spare time Damon was slowly bringing it back as he'd wanted to shard his heritage with someone who wasn't compelled to enjoy it. Damon slowly kissed down her body leaving her lingerie on her; he simply wanted to feel her skin against his. He simply wanted to taste her delectable skin; he wanted to worship her body one good time. For he knew she deserved it as she stuck with him even though he really didn't deserve it with the way he treated her. He knew with all the vampire stuff going on he might not make it out alive, so he wanted to know in good faith that if he died, he'd die knowing someone cared about him; and that Andie knew by the way he touched and kissed her that he felt something for even though he'd never be hers because of his initiation with a 17 year old child. He cared about Andie, and he intended to prove it the best way he knew how.

_Oh oh ohh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

Andie moaned as he began kissing her stomach before he sat up slightly and slung her legs over his shoulder as he turned his attention to her smooth perfectly shaven legs. He started from her toes; leaving little pepper kisses up her foot, ankle-skin, which soon turned to hot opened mouthed kissed along her leg. "Damon." She moaned wantonly. Once he got back to the apex of her thighs he kissed back up her body leaving her shaking with need and pleasure. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra as he kissed her neck sensually. Once he got it undone he threw the offending material to the floor. Andie returned the favor by pulling his t-shirt of his body and to the floor. She stared at his muscled, toned chest with desire. Damon grabbed her hands and pressed them on his tight muscular pectorals _(In case your wondering that's the technical term for where a man would have breast. It's the firm muscle that's over men's heart, also where their nipples are located. Sorry if that grosses you out but, it's a scientifical term so…grow up)._

He stared down at her as she ran her warm hands up and down his well toned chest, down his abs and back up. She lightly scraped her nails across the flesh and he closed his eyes in pleasure. She ran her hands over his lean shoulders and down his masculine back. "Lasciate che vi piacere, baby" He said seductively._ (Let me pleasure you)._ His words had the desired affect and caused her to shiver "mi piace il modo in cui ti senti" He said hoarsely against her skin as he kissed down her neck to her breast. _(I love the way you feel)_ He cupped both of her breasts gently and massaged them both with care. She moaned at the attention her paid to her; it felt delightful. He tweaked her nipples with his thumb and forefinger casing her to mewl. "Here I am trying to go slow, and you're making those sexy little sounds." Damon teased in a false scolding tone.

He took a pebbled bud in his mouth and sucked; he gently bit her before laving the sting with tongue. Andie thought his worship was undeniably sexy and sensual; she felt loved and worshiped and he'd hardly touched her yet! Once Damon was sure her left breast had enough attention he moved to other tweaking the other with his fingers. After he'd paid them both the same amount of attention he cupped them both and pushed them together creating a delicious cleavage. He licked every curve of her breast making no patch of skin un-worshiped. Damon Salvatore was not a selfish lover. In fact he liked turning his partner to mush.

Damon kissed her lips quickly before kissing down her stomach to the place she need him most; her waiting heat. He swirled his tongue the way she liked inside her belly button before slipping her lace panties down her legs slowly. He hooked her legs over his shoulder and parted her lower lips with his fingers and took one swipe with his tongue from her entrance to her clit. She moaned at the amazing feeling.

He smiled up at her, he held eye contact with her as he took her nub into his mouth and sucked softly. Andie cried out but quickly bit her plump bottom lip so they didn't wake Stefan even with his dull senses.

"I know we about to sin, but your body is a blessing." He sang into her thigh as he stroked her softly with his fingers. She laughed at his randomness of singing Trey Songz, only Damon.

"Father forgive me." He whispered before smirking at her and plunging a finger inside of her. She groaned at the sly little move; he moved it back and forth slowly to tease her before he eventually added another finger and quickened up his place slowly. He played with her for some time; always bring her right to the edge and then stopping before starting over the process. It was driving Andie fucking bananas and she knew he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He knew the affect he and his talents on her body; and he was using it to his full advantage.

Damon abruptly stopped pleasuring her leaving her hanging for the 3rd time that night which made her groan in frustration. He chuckled and ignored her protest and maneuvered her so he sat on the back and she sat in his lap, back to chest-reverse cow girl. "What are you- oh fuck." She moaned as he plunged into her awaiting heat. The friction his cock had on her insides had her coming in an instant. Damon chuckled amused at the fact that she came from him just sliding into her.

He kissed her back affectionately while he gently bounced her up and down on his steel length. She moaned and reached behind her to grab his neck, her fingers playing with his raven black hair. He gripped her hips tightly as he guided her up and down his shaft slowly. He released his grip on her hips to reach up and tweak her nipples. She mewled at the sexy feeling that shot straight to her core.

Once he was close he began playing with her clit so they could cum at the same time. "Fuck Andie." He moaned thrusting up into her as she moaned at that and bounced harder, desperate for release. She moaned quite loudly as her climax hit sending her into a frenzy of pleasure. He gently bit into her right shoulder; just as the blood hit his tongue he began to roughly orgasm. He groaned at the double feeling of satisfaction. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm blood coursing through his veins and the feel of her woman hood fluttering around his member. He continued to drink until his orgasm died down. He fed her his blood by biting his wrist and wrapping an arm around her. She willingly drank and flinched when he ran a hand softly across the healing wound.

He kissed her neck softly as she pulled the comforter over them "Grazie, amante."He whispered seductively. _(Thank you, lover)_

"Non c'è di che… già sai che puoi contare su di me Damon, sempre." She said honestly. _(You're welcome…you already know you can count on me Damon, always.)_

He said nothing just kissed her neck and back affectionately as they drifted off to sleep.

Andie was horrified by one thought as her eyes drifted close as she felt herself relax in his embrace. She knew from the moment they were joined as one that she was madly and deeply in love with Damon Salvatore… And that's what scared her the most. Not him killing her, or someone killing him but her loving him and him never returning it; him in bed with someone else. It felt as if even the thought was like ripping out her heart she just couldn't fathom living without him by her side. Well maybe she could move on if he died, but to have to watch him kiss and be affectionate with someone…Elena; well that'd be a fate worse than death. _'I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.' _She thought with a gulp before she let sleep consume her…something told her she'd need it.

* * *

_And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

"Elena!" Stefan called rushing down the steps in a white t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey." He greeted once he saw Andie strangely standing there holding a cup of coffee "Hey." She answered back.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked as he walked around his broody wrinkled forehead on full display; as always.

"Uhh…no…mm-mm." She answered as she shook her head in denial.

"Hi sweetie." Damon smiled "Mmm, my coffee." He said as he arrived in front of her in a black button down.

"Good morning." She grinned back as he took the warm mg into his own palms "Mmm, good morning." He said as he kissed her twice before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, where's Elena?"

Damon looked at him sarcastically "I don't know Stefan, she's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." He said. She couldn't help the butterflies that erupted her stomach at him calling her that.

Stefan looked at them strangely before pulling out his phone to dial her number, "Hey how's the shoulder, do I have time for a bite? I'm sooooo hungry." He said in a vindictive sugary sweet voice- well as sweet as it was gonna get with Damon Salvatore that is.

He moaned in delight thinking about her taste last night, "Mmm, that's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" She asked looking in his eyes sweetly. "I'm already late for work."

He moaned half-heartedly with a sexy little panty dropping pout "Mmm no." He denied.

"Hey it's me, where are you? Call me." Stefan left a message before looking to the couple who were sharing sweet little kisses, if he didn't know what the real story was, or his brother; he would have thought they were a sapped out couple. "What're you doing? She's not a windup toy"

"It's really none of your business, is it Stefan?" She asked darkly. In fact she thought he should be happy she was distracting his poor misfit brother; leading him farther and farther away from Elena.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed when Damon smirked and laughed a bit saying "Yah, what she said," They kissed once more before she reluctantly pulled away. "I've got to go to work." She said "Ugh, fine." He said as they held hands which drifted apart as she walked away. Damon made a face before going with Stefan to investigate Elena's _disappearance_ act...

"I don't think this is a good idea." Andie said as they walked to Alaric's apartment door. She was quite anxious about everything that was going on, tonight was the night where everything was about to change. People they loved were gonna get hurt, some would die, some might come back. No one knew what would go down tonight, and the anticipation and nosiness that came with being a reporter was killing Andie.

"You're an investigating journalist. We're investigating." Damon soothed her.

"Hi Alaric, you home? It's Andie…Star, Jenna's friend." She called out over the music knocking on the door.

Katherine huffed annoyed on the other side but knew she couldn't say or do a thing so continued to drink the liquor she'd found in the cupboard.

Andie looked at Damon with a pointed look, who took the handle and wiggled it until the door broke slightly. He gestured for her to open it, Andie pushed on it lightly and it squeaked as it did. Katherine sighed in relief seeing the couple, "Oh. Thank God."

"Wow, you were right. She looks exactly like Elena." She said trying not to vervain the bitch that had started the man she loved, trail of heartbreak.

"We are here to rescue you." Andie said as she walked in to the apartment, once she got by Katherine Damon butted in "No sweetie, we are her to see if she deserves to be rescued."

Andie nodded letting that sink in "Right." She said before grabbing a magazine to look through while the sire and her childe spoke.

"C'mon," Damon nodded to the door once they were done. "Nice to meet you." Andie said quickly as she shut the door in her face.

* * *

Andie stripped of her clothes leaving her in a lacy bra and matching underwear and stiletto heels. She wanted to be there for him, to show him that even if Elena treated him like crap she'd always be there to comfort him and pick up the pieces.

She watched as Damon walked in and began to unbutton his shirt to which he stopped once he saw her. "I thought I told you to leave."

She shrugged with a laugh "You didn't compel me" She said in a sing-song voice.

"I want to be here, just let me be here." She said seriously.

He looked at her for a moment before speeding to her trying to reason with her "I'm upset, and you know what happens when I am upset. You have to leave." He said gripping her neck and head shaking her.

"No. You need to know someone cares about you. I care about you Damon." She said trying to get him to see he wasn't alone. But what he did next she couldn't have predicted in a million years. He looked at her shocked and then changed his face and viciously sunk his razor sharp canines into her neck without mercy, he drank deeply from her ignoring her cries of pain and tears streaming down her face. Once he came to his senses he retracted said fangs and threw her to the ground to get her as far away from him as possible. He watched her cry to herself; she cried at the fact that the pain was excruciating and the fact that the man she loved just caused her that pain. He looked away ashamed for hurting her when all she wanted was to comfort him in his time of need, he felt sick for doing it but it had to be done; she needed to see him for the monster he was, not the perfect man she had deluded herself into seeing.

He crouched down to her level and held her sobbing face trying to make eye contact, he held her firmly as he compelled her, "Get out of here, before I kill you." He said. "Go. Just go." He whispered brokenly. Damon was sure he'd fall apart from the pain evoking his heart; it felt worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life, vampire and human combined. "Now!" He said when she sat there staring at him. She snapped out of her trance and got p and grabbed her clothes in a daze from the compulsion and realization of the traumatic events that just accord. She turned around to stare at him in disbelief from the door and he met her gaze over his shoulder, she saw the tears well up in his eyes. She could feel the pain, and remorse radiating off him; and it broke her heart. But she couldn't afford to lose her life; she'd see him once he calmed down. Once he was acting like the man she knew and loved.

* * *

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took be my surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

"We are out of champagne." Damon announced pouring the last drops and downing it.

"Huh. No, you are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning." She corrected.

"Well, would you be a dear-"He started.

"No, I think you could probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." She said raising an eye brow as she put on her makeup.

Ever since his stunt 3 and a half months ago by biting her she began to stand up for herself and he'd been acting better. He was almost like a real boyfriend despite the fact that he constantly flirted with Elena and her short shorts.

Damon made a little noise in amusement before standing up in all his bad brother glory; she watched as the suds rolled down his chest to lower parts of his anatomy. He stretched out his muscles before slipping out of the tub artfully, "I mean, your dripping." She said amused. "Mmhmm." He nodded and she laughed a little as he walked out stark naked soap rolling down his glorious body. She shook her head and continued her makeup.

"We've moved on to Tennessee." Damon announced as he tacked the new lead to the hidden Stefan victim location shrine, in his closet.

"Huh. That Florida victim you had me looking into had family in Tennessee." Andie reminded him.

"Which one, Pensacola guy?" He asked "Uhuh." She nodded in conformation.

"Up for a road trip?" Damon smirked at her

"Huh." She laughed "No can do, I have to work. But I can see if I can get you an address," She offered

"Hmm." Damon said disappointed before puckering his lips to her wanting a goodbye kiss she complied and joined their lips together in a short kiss. She looked at the devilishly handsome man that she loved with narrow eyes as she made a disbelieving sound "Mmm-mmm." She shook her head.

"See you at the party" She said as she walked away, "Give me that address." He called to her before getting dressed to start of what he didn't know would be a stressful day…

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting there by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

"Can we do this in the A.M, I have a party I need to get to you and you have got to get a life," She laughed as she gathered her things to leave the station after another all-nighter "Alright, ok bye." She said before hanging up and picking up her bag and heading to the exit. Just as she was a few feet away from leaving the bright stage light blasted behind her cutting off her line of vision, she threw up her hands on instinct to help her eyes adjust a bit so she could at least attempt to see what was going on. "Hello?" She called out like a stereo-typical blonde. "Uh, not cool; my retinas are burning." She laughed awkwardly.

She stepped out of the view of the bright light once she didn't get a response but the light quickly followed her. "Ok, ok seriously? What the hell are you doing?" She said. She could feel her heart beat pick up in fear at who ever this was coming to harm her; human rapist and overly crazy fans she could handle, but if this was a supernatural being of any kind she knew she had no chances of making out of this alive. Her chances of living were beyond slim, it was one in a billion. The light shut off, "Hello…hello?" She called out she glanced at the exit and then in the direction of the anonymous person before running, breathing heavily as she went. She fell after tripping on a cord, the light blared through once again and she shielded her eyes which almost popped out of their sockets when a man stepped in front of the light. He stepped forward and looked up so she could see his face. She gasped in shock when she saw Stefan standing there with a crazed face. She scrambled to get to her feet though she knew it was useless, Damon had told her what Stefan on human blood was like she'd even been to some of his ripper sites; if he wanted her dead there was _zero_ she could do to prevent it. Didn't mean she wasn't gonna try though. She turned around and acted shock when she saw Stefan standing there; she figured she should play up the ditzy blonde act.

"Stefan… Oh. My. God!" She said as she breathed heavily from all the running. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to look as dumb as possible as if she didn't know as much as she did.

"We have been looking everywhere for you." She laughed. He didn't return her smile instead looked at her with a stone cold expression that had her retracting the desire to whimper. "Stefan?" She asked slowly as she took a few long shallow breaths. He looked at her for a few seconds before changing his face and lunging at her.

"Your boyfriend should be here soon." Stefan smirked at her as she stood up on the ledge waiting for Damon to arrive as Stefan had sent him a text from her phone to come pick her up.

"You're gonna kill me." She stated as it wasn't really a question any longer. He didn't answer her but looked around for a good place to hide in the shadows.

"Do me a favor, when Damon's in a good place…when he's happy and not insecure and with someone who truly loves him could you tell him that cared deeply for him. Tell him it wasn't his fault as I chose this life when we got involved together. Tell him he…" She stopped choking on a sob in the back of her throat.

Stefan watched her in interest and fascination as he could tell she truly did love and care for his brother no questions asked; he thought she was the perfect balance for his brother. But he knew this was the only way to get his brother off his back until his deal with Klaus ended in a decade; although he was miserable, 10 years was nothing for a vampire. Especially one that's lived for over a century; a decade could go by before your very eyes.

"Tell him he deserves the best and nothing less. That being a vampire doesn't make him a monster or a killer. He's worth something and he shouldn't let anyone ever tell him different. Tell him he was a big part of my life even if it was for a few months; they were some of the best of my life. Please tell Damon that…" She sobbed as she reached deep within her to reveal the emotions she'd kept buried for months. She was scared of death always had been and to know that it was coming was the worst feeling in the world. It was scarier than anything she had or would feel.

"Make sure he knows that I fell for him hard; I love him, Stefan. No matter what he does, who he kills, who he tortures. It was always him and I would have turned for him. I would have done whatever Damon asked me to, because it was him who was asking. He was my rock. I. Love. Him" She confessed as tears streamed down her face at the thought that they'd never make love again, or have him caress her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. That'd she'd never get to tell him these things because his brother was killing her to send a message. She could feel her heart break from the inside that'd he'd never know for quite some time just how much she loved him.

"Damon Salvatore is a cocky, arrogant, rude, annoying, mean jackass." She laughed as she thought about all the horrible things she'd witnessed. "But he's sweet, loyal, trustworthy, fierce, selfless, caring, sexy, amazing man; a man who deserves the world." She said proudly. Stefan's jaw wanted to drop at the things she was saying about his brother- no one had ever cared about Damon like that, it made him sad that he was taking that away from him. But it had to be done…

"Just make sure he knows that one day. That I'll always love him, even from beyond the grave." She smiled an emotional watery smile "Tell him when he can handle it when he's happy; let him know that I died knowing what real love was. Tell him….he was the _**best**_ thing, that'd had ever been mine…Thank You." She nodded once she was sure she'd expressed everything.

He nodded back swallowing the lump in his throat "You're...you're welcome."

* * *

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Stefan could hear Damon coming so he gave her a pointed look to which she sighed lightly and stood back up as previously instructed. Stefan hid back in the shadows to conceal himself as he wanted to make the grand entrance of the century.

They heard Damon's phone ring as he swaggered in, "Party Central." He answered

Andie obviously couldn't hear what was being said from the other side but from the stony annoyed look on Stefan's face, she guessed it would be Elena. "By the...by the punch bowl." He lied though not really trying which was obvious by his tone.

Something was said on the other line before Damon spoke again, "I- I, I gotta go…beer pong." He said making crunching noises with his mouth so it sounded like he was rustling around before hanging up the phone and looking around for his lover. He saw that no one was here which had him apprehensive, he entered stage 3 where he knew she worked and saw her things in a heap on the floor. He went still for a moment before looking up, "Stefan" He acknowledged.

"Hello brother." He said in what Andie would describe as a creepy tone.

"You don't write. You don't call." Damon said as if he were a nagging house wife.

"I need you stop following me," Stefan announced "It's causing some…problems."

Damon shot him an annoyed look "With who, Klaus?" He asked as if it were the stupidest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Am I supposed to care what he thinks?" Andie wanted to scoff as she rolled her eyes, he was such a jackass.

"What you're supposed to do," Stefan started "Is let me go."

"I saw your latest art work in Tennessee." Damon stated as he stepped closer to his off the rails brother "Walking a fine line my friend, keep that up and there will be no saving you." He smirked like the moron he was.

Stefan laughed a little and shot him an amused smirk "See thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." He wanted to try and convince Damon so he wouldn't have to kill Andie; she was to perfect for his brother to not at least try to prevent her death.

"Now I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon shook his head in denial.

Andie shook her head annoyed as she felt a pang of hurt in her chest that even though Elena would never love him he still chose her above all. She couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair how she was dying because Elena couldn't be selfless for once and let Stefan go. If she wasn't hell bent on tracking him she could live but here she was contemplating her life choices on a ledge, literally.

She still couldn't understand how she turned into a regular reporter/journalist to a love sick woman competing for the affection and love of a 170 year old vampire, with a 17 year old.

Stefan nodded letting that sink in ignoring the way he wanted to punch out Damon's lights for totally being all over his girlfriend. Right now she wasn't important; he came here for one thing and one thing only. And if it meant doing something he knew he'd hate himself for later; well that was the consequence he'd have to face when the time came to it.

"You know maybe I haven't made my point." Stefan shook his head. "Hey! Andie…you still there?" Stefan called over his shoulder smirking like a jackass.

"Wha-Andie?" Damon asked apprehensively.

"Damon? I can't move," She sobbed as she knew she'd be dying a quick painful death any minute now; she just hoped Stefan would do as she asked. "Damon, he told me that I can't move."

"No, no, no, no, no." Damon said quickly "It's ok Andie, stay calm" He called to her looking up sending her a small smile before glaring at Stefan.

"Not cool brother!" He hissed

"Oh c'mon, it's a little bit cool. No?" Stefan asked in a playful tone. "Hey, Andie?" He called as he stared into his brothers eyes. She closed her eyes tight knowing this was it "Remember what I said, Stefan" She whispered lowly

"You can move now." Stefan said breaking her compulsion

"No!" Damon shouted "No, no, no, no, no. NO!" Damon shouted to her just as she began to walk over the edge. He went to catch her just as Stefan slammed him against the wall to prevent it.

Andie whimpered as she felt the cool air whip around her face as she quickly fell "I l-" She whispered but was cut off by the pavement smacking against her skull causing her to die instantly with a sickening loud crunch.

"I said…let me go." Stefan seethed before throwing Damon away and blurring away from the scene. Damon quickly sped over to her body which was dangerously pale and a view vanes on her face had bulged out as well as the fact that many if not all her bones were completely broken. She was dead… and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Damon looked down at her still form trying to let it sink in that she was really dead, that she was gone for good this time. In that moment Damon knew what a big mistake he had made. He knew than that it was her all along and not Elena, or Katherine or what other girls threw themselves at him He regretted being so cruel to her, for not showing her how much she actually did mean to him. He regretted not spoiling her with gifts and vacations and love and affection. He wished he could go back and have changed Elena to a vampire and advise her to get the hell out of Mystic Falls before all of this. He wished he had met and picked Andie from the get go. He regretted most of his decisions since returning to Mystic Falls but this one was high up there. He….he loved Andie Star more than he'd ever loved anyone. And it'd had only taken a few months. He loved how she wasn't afraid of him, how she loved him no matter what; how she didn't think he was a monster. He loved the way she kissed him with such passion, how her nose crinkled when he kissed it lightly, he loved how warm and smooth her skin was. He'd miss her silky olive locks, he'd miss the way she held him and told him they'd make it. He would miss how he could show all of him emotions to her and she'd never make any comments she was just…there. He was incredibly pissed at himself for not realizing it before it was too late. He wished he could tell her how much he loved her….but he couldn't.

He leaned down as tears streaked down his face and kissed her forehead, nose, cheek, neck and finally her lips gently before stroking her hair softly "I'm so sorry, baby" He sobbed "I love you Andie Star, and I always will." He promised before pecking her lips one final time and blurring off.

Andie's last thoughts were the thing's she meant most in the world. '_I love you Damon Salvatore, you are the __**BEST**__ thing that's __**ever**__ been mine.'_

And she died knowing that for once in her life she'd been happy; truly and genuinely happy. She'd died knowing what true love meant, and felt like. She died knowing what a real man was, and how woman should be treated. She died knowing that if it was real love you'd do anything for that person- including lay your life down on the line for them. She died knowing that she was in love with Damon Salvatore, and he was the best thing she could and would have ever had.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?_

_(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now_

_(Yes, yes), And I can see it _

_I can see it now_


End file.
